Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure
}} Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure is an attraction opened at Shanghai Disneyland by June 16, 2016. Based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series, themselves based on the original Disneyland ride of the same name, the attraction is located in "Treasure Cove", the first Pirates-themed land of any Disney Park. Summary Guests begin their journey by entering Fort Snobbish. Once a base for the Royal Navy, it is now a hiding place for Jack Sparrow. Boarding the boats, guests pass a forboding talking skull and a dining area for the Barbossa's Bounty restaurant before entering the Caves of Misfortune. The Caves of Misfortune serves as a counterpart to the skeleton-laden caverns of Dead Man's Cove in the original attraction. Skeletal vignettes include a meeting of pirate captains, a captain stabbing a crewmate, and a skeletal version of the original attraction's Jail scene, complete with dog. As you pass by these foreboding scenes, Jack can be heard asking if you're up for adventure and the boats pass by a skeleton at the helm of a shipwreck. With a flash of lightning, the skeleton transforms into Jack Sparrow, who plans to steal Davy Jones's sunken treasure and sends us off. As we dive underwater, we enter a Graveyard of Lost Ships, moving past sharks, shipwrecks and the Kraken, where cursed pirates roam the sea floor. Passing through the hull of one of these broken ships, we pass through a coral reef, encounter mermaids and battling crabs, and two cursed pirates that have been put into stocks for trying to steal some of Davy Jones's treasure. Amongst the glittering gold is the Cursed Aztec Chest from ''Curse of the Black Pearl''. ''As we move closer to the Flying Dutchman, Macchus ambushes us and sends us inside. Here, Davy Jones can be seen playing his pipe organ with the Kraken appearing in the windows. He abruptly stops playing as we approach and decides to attack Jack Sparrow for this attempt at stealing from him. Leaving the Flying Dutchman, we see the shipwrecks rising from their watery tombs for a great battle, with Jack Sparrow already on the scene in the Black Pearl. The Dutchman rises and turns to attack the Pearl and the battle begins. Passing under the cannons, we enter the damaged Pearl and Davy Jones pursues. A sword duel between Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones ensues, which Jack ends by blasting a cannon into one of the walls, flooding the room and washing everybody out. As we arrive back at Fort Snobbish, Jack has recovered the treasure. Two alternate endings play-out here: Either Davy Jones turns the gold into rusted and seaweed covered junk to spite Jack or Davy Jones lets Jack keep it, which prompts Jack to sing "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" before we unload. Behind the scenes Announcement The attraction was announced on March 18, 2014, 47 years after the grand opening of the original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. As part of The Walt Disney Company Annual Meeting of Shareholders, Disney Chairman and CEO Bob Iger unveiled creative details including the first-ever Pirates-themed land and the attraction, both designed for the Shanghai Disney Resort. It was confirmed on the next day that the attraction is happening and will open by June 16, 2016.Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled « Disney Parks BlogShanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled | Official Disney BlogD23.com | See Concept Art From Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Seamlessly blending Disney's storytelling and state-of-the-art technologies, ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure will be the second attraction built since the release of the ''Pirates'' films (the first being The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow), and the first to heavily feature the characters and scenes derived directly from the movies. Employing many never-before-seen effects and technologies, guests will be enlisted to go with Captain Jack Sparrow on an epic journey to find Captain Davy Jones' treasure. The ride will take Guests down to the ocean depths, through the bellies of pirate ships, and straight into the heart of a ferocious naval battle, all the while braving the nautical twists, spins and turns of a pirate adventure.Pirates of the Caribbean Coming to Shanghai Disneyland | Shanghai Disney Resort Gallery SHDPPOTCRender128743.jpg|Concept Art for Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure SHDPOTCCon123287.jpg|Construction Pirates of the Caribbean Battle for the Sunken Treasure shanghai.jpg|Entrance shanghai disney inside6.jpg|Animatronic Davy Jones See also *Pirates of the Caribbean *Frozen Ever After References Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Treasure Cove attractions Category:Shanghai Disneyland attractions Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Single Rider rides Category:Dark rides Category:Thrill Rides Category:Water rides